The cheating game
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Max and Zoe are going great until Zoe meets a little girl called Mercedes who helps Zoe realize who the real Max Walker is. (A ZAX fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Max stood in the staff room looking at his phone, he'd received three texts, one from Lofty, one from Zoe and one from Victoria. He opened the one from Lofty first

**Hey mate, gonna be late need you to cover. Lofty**

Max grinned, he wasn't going to cover for Lofty as it would be hilarious for Tess to find him coming in late. He then opened the text from Zoe and smiled while reading it.

**Hey babe, see you soon, Zoe xx**

The last text was from Victoria and the only one Max replied to. He opened it and read the text out in his head just as his step sister Robyn entered the staff room and being nosy about who the text is from.

"Who's that", Robyn asked.

"A friend", Max replied.

Robyn smiled and left after putting her belongings into her locker. Max waited for her to leave before reading the text from Victoria properly. He looked down at his phone.

**Hey, Mercedes has teacher training day and I have work, don't suppose you can look after her, if not I'll get Beyonce to bunk off school to look after her, Victoria xx**

**Sorry Vic, I got a job and started work an hour ago, Max x**

Zoe came in and Max and Zoe kissed as he put his phone in his pocket. Max then left the staff room and went to attend to a patient leaving Zoe in the staff room smiling like an idiot but she didn't care, she loved Max. Zoe went into resus where Ash and Connie were, they had just lost a patient who was involved in a car accident. Zoe left with Connie and she sat at the nurses station and smiled at Max as he walked past. Max smiled back. Max walked outside and Zoe followed him, they both lie their cigarettes and smiled at each other.

"You're amazing, you know that", Zoe said.

"I know", Max replied grinning.

Zoe kissed Max on the cheek, she hadn't felt this happy since she was dating Nick Jordan or when Linda was around. Something about Max was different and Zoe liked it. They went back inside after their cigarettes and waited for someone to come in. Zoe smiled at max and he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyonce took Mercedes to play in the park. Mercedes had her ginger hair in cute curly bunches and she was wearing a leopard print dress black tights and pure white trainers. Beyonce was wearing a top with an owl in it, black shorts, purple glittery tights and boots with her hair curled and a little pony tail at the back. Mercedes ran over to the swings and Beyonce watched her sitting on a bench. She looked down at her phone to look at the time and then back up to see Mercedes was still playing on the swings.

"Mercedes shall we go by some lunch", Beyonce asked.

"Yes", Mercedes replied.

Beyonce and Mercedes left the park and went to go to the shop. Mercedes pressed the button on the lights and waited with Mercedes. The lights turned red and the green man was visible. Beyonce and Mercedes stepped out on to the road and a speeding car came towards them, Beyonce pushed Mercedes out of the way and got hit herself. Mercedes looked at Beyonce and went through her bag for her auntie's mobile phone and called an ambulance. Mercedes sat at the side of the road and started to cry. The ambulance arrived and Jeff ran over to Beyonce and Dixie walked over to Mercedes who wiped away her tears.

"Hello love can you tell me your name", Dixie asked.

"Mercedes", Mercedes replied.

"Can you hear me princess", Jeff asked and got no response.

"That' auntie Beyonce", Mercedes said.

"Ok sweetheart", Dixie said.

Dixie went to get the stretcher and Mercedes did as Jeff asked and held Beyonce's head still. Dixie came back with the stretcher a few seconds later and helped Jeff. The then got Beyonce in the ambulance and Mercedes followed. Mercedes sat down and Jeff went to help her put her seat belt on.

"I'm not a baby", Mercedes said.

"Ok, I was just trying to help", Jeff said.

"Sorry, Beyonce is my favorite auntie", Mercedes replied.

Jeff smiled as Mercedes let him help her. Jeff gave her a cloth for her bleeding head. She put it on the cut and looked down at Beyonce. Dixie started driving the ambulance. Jeff looked through Beyonce's bag trying to find an ID.

"What are you doing", Mercedes asked.

"I'm looking for an ID of your auntie", Jeff replied.

"She's Beyonce Andrews, she's fourteen", Mercedes replied.

"And your name and age", Jeff asked.

"Mercedes Walker, eight", Mercedes replied.

Jeff smiled as Dixie arrived at the ED.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors of the ambulance swung open and Connie took control of Beyonce with Tess and Robyn while Zoe and Charlie took Mercedes. Zoe brought Mercedes to the children's wards and she looked around.

"I'm Charlie and this is Zoe", Charlie said.

"Don't worry", Zoe said.

"I want my mum", Mercedes said.

"Ok, what's her name and me and Zoe will track her down and tell her you're here, yeah", Charlie said.

"Victoria, Victoria Andrews", Mercedes said.

Zoe gave a half smile as Charlie went to try to get hold of Victoria. While Charlie was doing that Zoe took a look at Mercedes head and booked a CT scan. After Zoe booked it she went to find Max to take Mercedes up. Zoe found him and smiled.

"A very scared young girl is booked for a CT scan and someone funny like you should take her", Zoe said while flirting with Max.

Max followed Zoe to Mercedes and froze when he saw it was his daughter, the person he hadn't told Zoe about. Max took a deep breath and swallowed and then entered the cubicle knowing innocent Mercedes would say something.

"Daddy", Mercedes said smiling.

"Hello Princess", Max said.

Zoe took a deep breath, she couldn't believe what she was watching. Max took Mercedes for her CT scan and Zoe and Charlie followed. The CT scan went well and they had to wait for the results. Charlie sat talking to Mercedes while Zoe had a word with Max.

"You're a father", Zoe said shocked.

"Yeah, sorry I never told you", Max said.

"It's fine, its just a shock", Zoe said.

Zoe and Max kissed before going their separate ways. Zoe got the results back and Mercedes was discharged. The first place Mercedes went to was peads resus and looked through the window at Beyonce. She saw Connie put a big needle in Beyonce.

"What's she doing to auntie Beyonce", Mercedes asked.

"She's making her better", Charlie replied.

Charlie took Mercedes to the staff room and turned on the TV in there and but on CBBC for Mercedes to watch. Mercedes sat on the sofa and looked up at Charlie. Charlie smiled at her and got back to work. Mercedes got Beyonce's phone out of her pocket and looked at all her selfies and then looked down.

"Get better soon auntie B", Mercedes whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes got bored and hungry in the staff room and remembered she still had five pounds. Mercedes left the staff room to try and find somewhere to buy food from. She looked round the ED and then went outside where she saw her dad smoking and kissing Zoe. With Beyonce's phone Mercedes took a picture of them and hid so Max couldn't find her. Max and Zoe walked straight past her and Mercedes walked back in and walked up to reception where Noel and Louise were.

"Is there anywhere I can by food", Mercedes asked.

"Yes, follow me", Louise said.

Mercedes followed Louise and met Honey in the shop. Honey smiled at Mercedes as she looked around the little shop. Honey smiled as she watched Louise help Mercedes. Mercedes saw a sandwich she likes.

"Excuse me but how much is the cheese sandwich", Mercedes asked.

"That's one pound ten pence", Honey said.

"I have five pounds", Mercedes said.

"Crisps are sixty pence, chocolate is seventy five pence", Honey replied.

Mercedes smiled at picked up the cheese sandwich, packet of roast chicken crisps and a kit kat with a bottle of sprite which was one pound and twenty five pence. Honey put all the items through the till.

"Three pound seventy five please", Honey said.

"Here", Mercedes said.

"Thank you and that's your one pound thirty change", Honey said.

"Thank you", Mercedes said.

Louise brought Mercedes back to the staff room where Tess was on her break. Mercedes sat next to her and ate her sandwich and then remembered she was working on Beyonce. Tess smiled as she saw Mercedes wanted to sat something.

"How's auntie Beyonce", Mercedes asked.

"She's stable", Tess replied.

"What does stable mean", Mercedes asked.

"She's ok", Tess replied.

"If she's ok, why is she sleeping and not waking up", Mercedes asked.

"Because she's poorly", Tess replied.

"Would you like some of my cheese sandwich", Mercedes asked.

"No thank you, would you like some of my chocolate milk", Tess asked.

"Yes please", Mercedes replied smiling.

Tess poured a glass of her chocolate milkshake and gave it to Mercedes. Tess had to go and Max came in and smiled as he saw her with some chocolate milkshake. Max sat next to Mercedes.

"Wow aren't you a lucky girl, Tess never shares her chocolate milk", Max said.

"I'm loved", Mercedes replied.

"Max you're needed in cubicle four, I'll look after Mercedes", Zoe said.

Max kissed his daughters head and Mercedes stared at Zoe as she sat down. Zoe smiled at Mercedes as Mercedes turned away causing Zoe to worry. Zoe got up and knelt down by Mercedes.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

"I don't know what auntie Linda see's in you, you're horrible", Mercedes replied.

"I don't think I know your auntie Linda", Zoe replied.

"You do", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes showed Zoe the picture of her and Linda together. Zoe took the phone and smiled at the picture. She hadn't seen Linda in a while but they always text and call each other. Zoe gave Beyonce's phone back to Mercedes.

"Why am I horrible", Zoe asked.

"I saw you", Mercedes replied.

"Saw me inject Beyonce, sweetheart I wasn't hurting Beyonce I was making her better", Zoe replied.

"No, I saw you kissing dad", Mercedes replied.

"Well me and your daddy are in love", Zoe replied.

"No, daddy loves mummy and she's having his baby", Mercedes replied.

Zoe looked at Mercedes shocked and close to tears. Zoe ran out of the ED and saw Max having a cigarette. A pink sports car turned up and Max knew he was now in trouble.

"Mercedes said you got her mum pregnant", Zoe said.

"That's supposed to be a secret", Max replied.

Linda walked over and Max starting panicking knowing Linda a little more than he was acting. Linda walked over to say hello to Zoe and she had put a smile on Zoe's face. Once Linda got over Max smiled.

"Linda", Zoe said smiling.

"Sorry not now Linda", Max said.

Max pushed Linda into the ED and then looked at Zoe who wasn't too happy with him. Max gave a cheeky smile as that usually makes her laugh but this time it didn't. Max looked guilty.

"You didn't have to push her, what you hiding Max", Zoe asked.

"Nothing, Mercedes has it all wrong, yes her mum Victoria is pregnant but we're not together", Max replied.

"You pushed Linda away for that", Zoe asked.

"No", Max replied.

Max kissed Zoe and then hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe saw Victoria with her mother Elizabeth and Victoria was pregnant. Elizabeth walked in to see her daughter and Victoria had come for her daughter Mercedes. Victoria also had left her eighteen year old daughter Lola and her ten year old daughter Felicity at home. Lola and Felicity were from a previous relationship with a man called Luca. Zoe smiled at Victoria. Mercedes ran over to her mum and gave her a big hug. Zoe joined Linda who was looking through resus doors with tears running down her face.

"Tissue", Zoe asked.

Linda took the tissue and hugged Zoe. Zoe hugged Linda back. Mercedes walked over to Linda and looked up at her. Linda tried to wipe away the tears to make out she wasn't crying but it was too late and Mercedes had already saw.

"Are you sad because Beyonce is poorly", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied crying and nodded.

"I'm sad too but I'm not crying because Beyonce would want us all to be happy", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes hugged Linda and walked off, Zoe smiled. Mercedes saw her mum and her dad kissing and Max feeling the baby bump. Mercedes took a picture on Beyonce's phone. Mercedes sat in the staff room and didn't know what to do. Max entered and smiled at her. Mercedes smiled back.

"*hiccup* sorry I've just eaten a sandwich", Max said.

"Daddy stop hiccuping its unprofessional", Mercedes said.

"Yes madam", Max said.

Mercedes smiled at her dad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's P.O.V**

So both Zoe and Victoria are now in the ED and Mercedes is acting a little funny.

Ok I confess I am seeing both but I never thought they'd find out. I need a plan I could see Victoria when Zoe is busy but then again she might randomly stop being busy to feed her nicotine addiction. Help.

I like Zoe because shes an older women and she's so fun and being a secret is so fun and I LOVE IT. But then we can't see each other much due to her being a doctor and I'm a porter. Zoe is lovely and you always feel safe with Zoe.

I like Victoria because well, she's blonde, stubborn, we have a daughter for goodness sake, she's from a big family, she's the oldest of nine not to mention she has three kids. But nine kids is just wow. She has five sisters, Denise, Linda, Chloe, Michelle and Beyonce and three brothers Trevor, Oliver and Michael. Her daughters are called Lola, Felicity and Mercedes and then Denise has Britney, Joe and Christina.

See Zoe can't have children so they're isn't any evidence that we are together and children lie all the time, don't they. Maybe I can convince Mercedes she got it all wrong. One problem, Mercedes is a clever little girl and knows what she saw.

What am I going to do.

Should I confess, well it's easier than being caught, yes both Victoria and Zoe will hate me but at least I would have been honest.

What if I keep quiet, that sounds like a good idea, but what if one of them catches me.

I don't know what to do, I could end it with both of them but Zoe will be devastated and Victoria is carrying my child.

I'm in such a mess and its all my fault.

Being a womanizer isn't as fun as it seems.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoe's P.O.V**

So I met Max's daughter today, he never told me he had one so that came as a shock. Mercedes is a lovely girl but it hurt when she told me her mum is pregnant.

Maybe Max is cheating on me, no he'd never do that, would he.

Lets go on to something more happier, Linda's in the ED, oh that didn't sound to happy did it, it sounded like I'm so pleased my friend had hurt herself when in actual fact I'd be wanting to know who hurt her. So let me rephrase that. Linda is back. I've actually missed that girl so much. Her smile can lighten up any day and she's hilarious, well I think so anyway.

I've told her about me and Max, she would had told me if he was cheating on me right, but then Max seemed so keen to get rid of her earlier to the point he pushed her. She knows something and someones been keeping her quiet as I know Linda, one little bit of gossip and its spread. Has someone hurt her as she's awfully quiet.

Well Mercedes is cute. I suppose that's a start, right.

I just have this gut feeling that something isn't right about Max anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Victoria's P.O.V**

I'm so glad Mercedes is alright after the accident this morning, is it my fault, I did leave Mercedes with Beyonce after calling Beyonce's school claiming she was ill.

Beyonce is my kid sister and the person who keeps the whole family going, she's funny and her come backs are legendary. Poor Linda though, her and Beyonce are supposed to be a team.

I saw Max today. I'm pregnant with his twins, he doesn't know that though. Every time I have a scan he makes out he is busy. Lola, Felicity and Mercedes don't know its twins either.

I have a feeling Max is cheating on me, don't know why I just do, he hasn't been very interested in me lately and always smells of perfume (which isn't mine). He sort of smells like Zoe but perfume is perfume, you can't just accuse someone of taking your boyfriend, I mean Linda does have the same perfume.

I know what I'm not going to do, I'm not going to tell Trevor how I feel as he will go ballistic and probably put Max in hospital. Max needs to be their for his twins and Mercedes.

What do I do?


	9. Chapter 9

Max walked into the staff room and sat next to Mercedes who was laying on her side crying. Max tried to comfort his daughter but she just wanted her mum. Max gave a half smile.

"Mummy is busy at the moment", Max said.

"Where's auntie Linda", Mercedes asked.

Max paused for a while, the truth is he didn't know where Linda was and he wasn't going to randomly guess either. He knew he had to think fast as Mercedes was looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Is auntie Linda still sad", Mercedes asked.

"Yes darling", Max replied.

"What about Beyonce", Mercedes asked.

"She's getting better", Max replied.

Mercedes stopped crying and gave a half smile to her dad. Max sat with his daughter as he watched her play a game on Beyonce's phone. After a while Mercedes looked at her dad and he suddenly realized something, he looked down at Mercedes.

"When I hiccuped earlier and you told me its unprofessional...", Max said but was interrupted.

"Which it is", Mercedes replied.

"Yeah, anyway, a few days ago when Linda had hiccups you didn't tell her she was being unprofessional", Max said.

"She couldn't help it", Mercedes replied.

"Well either could I", Max said.

"You could have kept it in", Mercedes said.

"Now you and me both know I couldn't", Max replied.

"Whatever", Mercedes replied.

"What is your problem", Max asked.

"YOU AND ZOE", Mercedes shouted.

Mercedes walked out and barged past Zoe. Zoe entered the staff room where Max was and sat next to him. Max looked at Zoe and she gave a half smile. Max put his head in his hands and Zoe comforted him.

"She knows", Max said.

"Who knows what", Zoe asked.

"Mercedes knows about us", Max replied.

"I know", Zoe replied.

"She's eight, she'll tell someone", Max replied.

Max and Zoe both looked at each other worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria was with Linda in the relatives room. Mercedes came in and joined them. Victoria smiled at her daughter and could see she had been crying. Victoria patted the seat next to her for Mercedes to sit down. Mercedes sat down and Victoria looked at her. Mercedes looked up at her mum and then looked at Linda who had stopped crying but she had mascara stains.

"Can you tell mummy why you've been crying", Victoria asked.

"I miss auntie Beyonce", Mercedes replied.

"We all miss Beyonce sweetheart", Victoria replied.

"When will she get better", Mercedes asked.

"Soon", Victoria replied.

Mercedes gave a half smile. Victoria left Mercedes with Linda and went looking for Max. Victoria looked in a cubicle and saw Max and Zoe. She stared at them and then opened the curtain. Max was shocked to see Victoria and Zoe looked confused. Max just stared at both women as Victoria walked off crying. In tears Victoria bumped into Tess and of course she wanted to know why Victoria was crying. Tess took Victoria into her office and let her sit in her seat.

"This used to be my younger sisters office", Victoria said.

"You're Linda's sister", Tess asked.

"Yeah", Victoria replied.

"How is she", Tess asked.

"Crying in the relatives room, if you want to find out", Victoria replied.

"Because of Beyonce", Tess asked.

"Yeah", Victoria nodded.

"Want to tell me why your so upset", Tess asked.

"Because I just caught my boyfriend kissing a doctor", Victoria replied.

Tess hugged Victoria. Max ran to Tess' office to try and explain himself but it didn't work. Victoria walked out and sat by Beyonce's bed and Tess didn't look to happy with Max. Zoe sat in her office looking at a bottle of wine. Connie came in and looked at her.

"You planning on sharing that", Connie asked.

"What's up with you", Zoe asked.

"Stressful day, you", Connie replied.

"My boyfriend has cheated on me", Zoe replied.

Beyonce woke up and Victoria smiled at her with tears still running down her face. Beyonce sat up but quickly regretted it as she felt dizzy, she laid back down and turned to face Victoria who tried to wipe away her tears.

"Vic, what's happened, what have I missed", Beyonce asked.

"Max Walker is a lying cheating cow", Victoria replied.

"Want me to beat him up once I'm better", Beyonce asked.

"No", Victoria replied.

"Who did he cheat on you with", Beyonce asked.

"Zoe Hanna", Victoria replied.

"Hang on", Beyonce said.

"What, Beyonce you in pain...DOCTOR", Victoria said and shouted doctor.

"No, I'm fine, I think someone knew about Max and Zoe", Beyonce said.

"Who", Victoria asked.

"Who has blonde hair, blue eyes and trained as a nurse and happened to work here and bring Zoe home most nights", Beyonce asked.

"Linda, I'm gonna kill her", Victoria said.

Beyonce started crying which distracted Victoria. Robyn found Max outside smoking a cigarette looking as if his smoking the life out of it. Max didn't look too pleased to see Robyn but he knew his step sister well and knew she wasn't going to move. Max put the cigarette out and looked at Robyn looking guilty over Zoe and Victoria. Robyn stood there waiting for Max to talk to her.

"Go see Linda", Max said.

"I already have, I have her a big Robyn hug and told her everything will be ok in the end", Robyn replied.

"Go redo it", Max said.

"No, Linda needs time to herself", Robyn replied.

"You're not going to leave are you", Max asked.

"Nope so get talking", Robyn replied.

"I don't know what I was thinking", Max said.

"What about Mercedes, you've let her down", Robyn replied.

"She's really a mini you, Mercedes is", Max said.

"Don't change the subject", Robyn replied.

Max stood there looking guilty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Max's P.O.V **

I'm in trouble, both Zoe and Victoria have found out that I'm dating them both, I don't know what to do. Tess and Robyn know. I suppose Lofty will find out soon, in fact the whole ED will find out soon. I'm bustered.

I've let little Mercedes down and the new baby, I'm supposed to be his or her daddy, the man that cares about them the most. I'm such an idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe found Victoria sitting on a bench outside the ED, she walked over and Victoria just rolled her eyes. Zoe took a seat next to Victoria and Victoria wasn't impressed.

"Come to see what damage you've caused", Victoria asked crying.

"No, I honestly didn't know Max was dating you", Zoe replied.

"Lies apon lies", Victoria replied.

"It's the truth", Zoe said.

"The truth, did Linda know about you and Max", Victoria asked.

"She knew I was dating someone new, I never told her his name", Zoe replied.

"Max has a little girl and I'm pregnant", Victoria said.

Zoe wasn't too sure what to do anymore. She remembered helping Tess through the same situation when Tess had an affair with Fletch but for some reason the affair with Max seemed different. Zoe didn't know how to react. She was sorry for everything that happened between her and Max but Victoria wasn't very forgiving.

"I'm sorry", Zoe said.

"I don't want to talk about it", Victoria replied.

"Ok, how's Linda been", Zoe asked.

"She's been alright, slightly bullied at her new job", Victoria replied.

"Bullied", Zoe said with complete shock.

"Yeah, it's bloody disgusting", Victoria said.

"I agree", Zoe said.

"It's when she would come home crying and no one could get through to her, we all tried, mum, dad, me, Denise, Trevor, Oliver, Michael, Chloe, Michelle, Beyonce and mums grandchildren Britney, Joe, Lola, Felicity, Mercedes. Still we got nothing", Victoria said.

"She'd always tell me she's fine", Zoe said.

Mercedes came outside and went to run over to her mum. She ran but her shoe lace came undone and she tripped over. Mercedes started crying and Victoria ran as fast as she could and Zoe followed. Zoe looked at Mercedes knee.

"Are you in any more pain", Zoe asked.

"No", Mercedes replied.

Dixie came over with a trolley and lifted Mercedes up on to the bed. Max saw what was going on and ran over to his daughter. Both Victoria and Zoe looked at Max.

"Look I'm sorry", Max said.

"No you're not", Victoria said.

"I am", Max replied.

"You're not, your doing the thing you do when you lie", Mercedes replied.

"What thing", Max asked.

"If I tell you, you'll stop doing it", Mercedes replied.

Victoria and Zoe left Max outside and walked in with Mercedes. Robyn came over to where Max was and she just looked at him.

"What", Max asked.

"It's not rocket science they were going to find out and Lofty's looking for you", Robyn replied.

"Ok, where is he", Max asked.

"Staff room I think", Robyn replied.

Max walked off to go to the staff room leaving Robyn standing outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mercedes P.O.V**

Everyone keeps arguing. Mums angry with daddy, Zoe's angry at daddy, nannie is angry at mum, maybe someone is angry with me.

Daddy has messed things up badly. Mummy is pregnant too. What happens if Zoe also gets a magic spell and daddy's baby starts growing in her instead of mummy.

On the bright side Beyonce woke up which means she's getting better. I just want everything to go back to normal. Is that really too much to ask for.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe and Max went to Zoe's office, she wanted to find out what had been happening the whole time. Max sat in front of Zoe and gave a cheeky grin but Zoe didn't even smile at him. Max looked guilty and an awkward silence soon came as none of them knew what to say. Max looked up at Zoe.

"Sorry", Max said.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it", Zoe replied.

Max looked down, all he could think aboutl was little Mercedes and the new baby Victoria was carrying which is his. All of a sudden Max started to cry. Zoe got out of her chair and comforted him. Before they knew it they were kissing again. Max wiped away his tears and looked at Zoe.

"I love you doctor Hanna", Max said.

Zoe smiled and then hugged him. They were still in love. The door opened and it was Mercedes. Zoe and Max froze and looked at her. Max looked at Zoe and then back down at Mercedes.

"Now Mercedes, what you have just seen you don't repeat do not have to tell mummy", Max said.

"Mummy", Mercedes said running off.

Max and Zoe started panicking. Max got back to work while Zoe sat in her office. Zoe crept around the ED trying to find Max, she eventually found him and pulled him aside.

"We need,to find Mercedes", Zoe said.

"Agreed", Max replied.

"Before Victoria", Zoe said.

Max and Zoe looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her. Max started to fear the worst at maybe Mercedes had told Victoria so maybe she'd taken Mercedes away. All of a sudden Zoe heard a noise coming from the realitives room. Zoe opened the door with Msx behing her and they saw Mercedes and Tess playing together. Mercedes looked up as Max was relieved.

"Tess is playing with me", Mercedes said.

"That's nice of her, sweetie where's mummy", Max asked.

"Mummy's with auntie Linda and nannie", Mercedes replied.

"Ok, doing what", Max asked.

"Grown up things", Mercedes replied.

Max smiled at Mercedes and left her to play with Tess.


	15. Chapter 15

Max walked into peads resus and Beyonce just stared at him when he walked past. Max awkwardly smiled at her and went and made the other beds. He felt awkward as Beyonce kept starring at him. Max got on with his work. Linda walked in to visit her younger sister.

"Linda", Beyonce said.

"Hey", Linda replied.

Linda sat next to Beyonce and smiled at her. A awkward silence accrued and they just looked around the room. Linda's phone went off and she looked at her phone and burst into tears. Beyonce looked up at her sister.

"Linda", Beyonce said.

Linda chucked her phone across the room in anger hitting Max's arm. Max picked up her phone and brought it over to her and tried to see what was wrong. Max walked over and tried to comfort Linda.

"Get off my sister", Beyonce said.

"I'm only trying to see if she's ok", Max replied.

"We don't need your help", Beyonce answered back.

"Ok sorry", Max replied.

"Oh you will be", Beyonce said.

"What does that mean", Max asked.

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later and as for Mercedes and the new baby you'll be lucky if you see them", Beyonce replied.

Max walked off and started cleaning some of the machine's just so he could hear the conversation between Linda and Beyonce. Linda was still crying. Beyonce looked at her sister and then knew she had to cheer her up.

"Tell me what's wrong", Beyonce said.

"Dave cheated on me", Linda said.

"Why", Beyonce asked.

"Maybe I'm not good enough", Linda replied shrugging.

"You are amazing", Beyonce replied.

"I'm obviously not", Linda replied.

Victoria walked in and saw Max and rolled her eyes, she saw her younger sister crying by Beyonce's bed. Victoria walked over and started comforting her younger sister. Victoria looked up at Beyonce to explain everything.

"Dave cheated on her", Beyonce said.

"Why", Victoria asked.

"Not sure", Beyonce replied.

Linda's phone went off and as Victoria was comforting Linda, Beyonce looked at the text message from Dave. The text was a picture of Dave and his new girlfriend Sandy. Beyonce looked at the picture.

"She's a proper minger", Beyonce said showing Victoria.

"Bloody hell that's ugly", Victoria said.

"She has about five chins", Beyonce said.

"Delete it", Linda said crying.

Beyonce deleted the text message. Max was beginning to feel guilty about cheating on Victoria with Zoe, he kept quiet and continued to make one of the beds. Tess walked in with some good news, she looked at Linda.

"Is this a bad time", Tess asked.

"No", Beyonce replied.

"Ok, well your results show that you can walk", Tess said.

"Can I get out of bed yet", Beyonce asked.

"Ok you can go for a fifteen minute walk", Tess said.

"I'll start later", Beyonce said.

Linda was still crying so Beyonce wanted to cheer her up. Beyonce found the heat magazine Linda had given her and flicked through it. She found the fashion page and opened it out.

"Who are these people", Beyonce asked.

"I don't know", Victoria replied.

"Ask me", Beyonce said.

"Who are these people", Victoria asked.

"I don't know, they're nobody's", Beyonce replied.

Linda still had cheered up so Beyonce had to quickly think of a joke. She looked through the magazine and found a picture of Little Mix. All of a sudden Beyonce came up with an idea.

"Oh Little Mix, Mercedes likes them", Victoria said.

Beyonce got off the bed and Victoria was already trying to hold the laughter in. Beyonce walked to the middle of the room making Max move out of the way. Victoria looked over at her younger sister.

"This is what happens when you see the Kardashians", Beyonce said.

"Go on", Victoria said.

"I want to see them, I want to see them, I've camped out for twelve weeks I want to see them. Kim Kardashian swish swish swish down the aisle big fat arse swish swish swish no knickers and then theirs Kourtney and Scott kissy kissy kissy no tongues no tongues kissy kissy kissy", Beyonce said sticking her bum out when she did Kim.

Beyonce got back into bed and Victoria was gone due to too much laughter, she had turned red and was struggling to breath. Linda had also started laughing. Victoria was crying due to too much laughter.

"You are a comedy legend", Victoria said inbetween breaths.

"Yeah alright don't wet yourself", Beyonce replied.

Victoria continued to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Victoria went into labour and Mercedes went to find help, she got Zoe and brought her over. Zoe checked over Victoria while Mercedes went to find her dad.

"How many weeks are you", Zoe asked.

"Thirty two, its triplets", Victoria replied.

Zoe smiled and rushed Victoria into the delivery room where she called her oldest daughter Lola to come and be her birthing partner, the eighteen year old got her ten year old sister Felicity and they went to the hospital where Lola left Felicity with Max.

"Why aren't you with mum", Felicity asked.

"Because I need to look after you and Mercedes", Max replied.

"Why can't Lola do that", Felicity asked.

"Mum doesn't want dad because his been naughty", Mercedes said.

"What did he do", Felicity asked.

"He kissed a doctor", Mercedes replied.

Max was shocked at how much Mercedes knew about what had happened between him and Zoe. Felicity just looked at her stepdad shocked. Max looked guilty and still had the conversation between Victoria, Linda and Beyonce going through his head. Zoe came into the office.

"Max, I need a word", Zoe said.

"A word or a kiss", Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry about her", Max replied.

"Sorry about me, your the one who ruined the family, what's wrong with mummy, Lola, Felicity and me and the new baby are we not good enough", Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes", Max said.

Max walked outside the office and looked at Zoe, she looked quite guilty. Max could see something was wrong. Mercedes listened in while Felicity just looked at her. Mercedes put a plastic cup to the door and could hear every word.

"Zoe what is it", Max asked.

"When I found you I thought you were the one so I started taking fertility tablets and they worked, I'm pregnant with your baby", Zoe said.

"Cow", Mercedes whispered.

"What, that's great", Max said.

"Victoria is pregnant with triplets", Zoe said.

"As in three babies", Max asked.

"Yeah", Zoe replied.

Mercedes got up and filled the cup up with water as soon as Max came back in, he sat both Felicity and Mercedes down and started telling them about the triplets.

"Mummy is having three babies", Max said.

"Ok", Mercedes said.

Zoe went downstairs and found Linda outside looking ahead and crying. Zoe walked over and sat next to her, Zoe gazed ahead with Linda waiting for the right time to speak up.

"Two years you worked here and you never started crying once, what's wrong", Zoe said.

"I started crying in the staffroom and in the pub toilets", Linda said.

"Linda, who's upset you", Zoe asked.

"My ex Dave, he was cheating on me with a younger women called Sandy, he sent me a picture of them together and then put that I'm dumped", Linda said through her tears.

"That's awful", Zoe replied.

Zoe hugged Linda and knew she had to tell Victoria about her pregnancy. Zoe made sure Linda was alright and then took her inside and sat her with Felicity and Mercedes. Zoe went into the room and saw that Victtoria had just delivered three beautiful babies.

"What you going to name them", Zoe asked.

"Henry, Alesha and Braxton", Victoria replied.

"Cute names", Zoe said.

"I'll inform the girls", Lola said.

Lola left the room leaving just Victoria and Zoe in the room. Zoe took a deep breath and then looked at Victoria.

"I'm pregnant", Zoe said.

"Oh", Victoria replied.

"I'm sorry", Zoe replied close to tears.

"Don't be, the triplets need a friend, we don't need to tell Henry, Alesha or Braxton that their little friend is actually their brother or sister", Victoria replied.

Zoe smiled and so did Victoria. Victoria was moved to the merternity ward.

**Authors Notes: I know Zoe is unable to get pregnant but I wanted to make things seem more awkward for Max. Hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	17. Chapter 17

Victoria was suprised to see her sister Denise next to her. Denise had also had a baby girl. Linda came in with Lola, Felicity and Mercedes and then walked over to Denise. Denise smiled at her younger sister.

"Hey, you alright", Denise asked.

"Not really", Linda replied.

"What happened", Denise asked.

"Dave cheated", Linda replied.

"I told you he was a lying cheat", Denise replied.

"Who is this", Linda asked picking up her niece.

"Sambuca", Denise replied.

"Sambuca...lovely...its a lovely name", Linda said.

"Don't suppose you could pick up the kids, Britney, Joe, Taylor and Christina", Denise asked.

"Fine", Linda replied.

Linda was about to walk off after putting Sambuca back down when she suddenly remembered something, she turned to look at Denise and Denise smiled at her.

"You ok", Denise asked.

"That issue you had with the social worker was that about getting Taylor back", Linda asked.

"Yeah, he said I wasn't ready", Denise replied.

"Where do you work now", Linda asked.

"I'm a cleaner at Holby college", Denise replied.

Linda smiled and left to go and pick up Britney, Joe, Taylor and Christina. Linda got into her yellow mini and drove down to the address that Denise had given her. She found herself at a small house. Linda knocked on the door and Taylor answered it only to get Britney starting to be over protective.

"Taylor, how many times, you don't answer the door without permission", Britney said.

"Sorry Britney", Taylor replied.

"Auntie Linda", Britney said looking up.

"Can I come in", Linda asked.

Britney let Linda in and she saw Taylor playing on her keyboard. Britney smiled as she saw Linda ask for a song. Taylor started to play jingle bells even though it wasn't Christmas. Joe gave Linda a hug and Britney followed Christina who looked up the stairs with a gate blocking her way. Christina ran into the room and looked at Linda and started crying.

"It's nice to see you again too Christina", Linda said.

"Christina its only auntie Linda", Britney said.

"Can you get our new baby brother or sister a Jahmene", Joe asked.

"I'm here because your sister has been born and yes I can by her a teddy bear", Linda said.

"Is she ok", Britney asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to see her", Linda replied.

They walked out to Linda's car and Taylor sat in the front and Joe sat on the left side while Linda and Britney fitted in Christina's car seat. Linda carefully put Christina in her seat and strapped her in letting out a loud hiccup making Christina giggle. Britney sat down and put her seat belt on.

"Has auntie Linda made you laugh", Britney said.

Linda got in and drove to the hospital, Noel and Big Mac were standing outside and made a joke about all the kids.

"Wow that was quick", Noel joked.

Linda took Britney, Joe, Taylor and Christina inside to see Denise and Sambuca. Linda handed Denise Christina, Denise could see she was happy. Taylor turned to see her auntie Victoria.

"Why have you got three babies did you steel one", Taylor asked.

"No sweetheart, my babies are triplets, it means I had three magic seeds", Victoria replied.

"What did you name them", Taylor asked.

"Henry, Alesha and Braxton", Victoria replied.

"Taylor this is Sambuca", Denise said.

"How's Beyonce, Mercedes text me on Beyonce's phone", Britney asked.

"She's doing great", Linda replied.

Victoria, Denise, Linda, Lola, Felicity, Mercedes, Britney, Joe, Taylor and Christina all smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Max's P.O.V**

So I'm a new father, Henry, Alesha and Braxto. I love them just I have broken Victoria's heart and I can't bring myself to meet my little men and my little lady propley.

Zoe's also pregnant and all I can say is corr Christmas is expensive from now on, especially with Lola, Felicity, Mercedes and now with Henry, Alesha and Braxton to add on to the list as well as my son or daughter that Zoe is carrying.

I've got myself in such a mess, maybe Robyn can help me but right now she's probably more intrested in meeting her new nephews and niece. Yes I'm aware we are step brother and sister but we treat my offspring as her nieces and nephews. How could I had gotten myself into this mess.

I saw how devastated Linda was when she found out about Dave and Sandy so what are Victoria and Zoe feeling like deep down inside. I've seen the way they get on and at the moment it's fine but what if that's just a cover up and they are actually really angry at each other.

I mean Victoria Andrews, she's a lovely woman but her brother Trevor is hard and he even got a scorpion tattooed to his neck to prove it. I've seen some of the work Trevor Andrews has done and I'm not going to lie but some don't make it out alive, which is a scary thought.

Zoe Hanna a beautiful woman who is good in bed and cheeky. She's an only child and I love her and the fact she is pregnant with my child.

I love both Victoria and Zoe, you think they'll do a threesome, no that was a pathetic question anyway.

Point is I don't know what to do anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

Beyonce was discharged and of course the first thing she did was cause trouble for Max. Max tried to ignore her but she kept on winding him up over cheating on Zoe and Victoria. Max finally lost it and lashed out only realising what he had done when it was too late.

"Beyonce I'm so sorry", Max said.

"Max my office", Tess said.

Robyn helped a tearful Beyonce up and brought her to a cubicle to sort out her cut and to try and get to the bottom of what just happened between her and Max. Tess walked into her office to see Max looking guilty.

"Sorry", Max said.

"It's not me you should be apologising to, she's just a kid", Tess said.

"She was winding me up, I never meant to hit her", Max said.

"You don't hit anyone in the first place", Tess replied.

"Sorry", Max said.

"You're on a warning", Tess said.

Max nodded and left Tess' office and went to find Beyonce to try and say sorry to her after his angry outburst, he found Beyonce and opened the curtain.

"Get him away from me", Beyonce said.

"I'm here to say sorry. Im sorry about my outburst it shouldn't have happened and I shouldn't have hit you because I got so angry", Max said.

"I'm sorry for winding you up", Beyonce replied.

"Let's forget about it", Max said.

"Ok", Beyonce replied.

Max smiled at Beyonce.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue **

A few months later Max became a father again to a little girl Zoe had named Mia Hanna.

Beyonce made a full recovery from the accident and the outburst.

Victoria split up with Max and is now a single parent to Lola, Felicity, Mercedes, Henry, Alesha and Braxton.

Max and Zoe stay in touch but they are close friends and are thinking about having a proper relationship for their daughter Mia.

No one ever found out that Mercedes had listened into the conversation between Max and Zoe because she bribed her older half sister Felicity to keep quiet by giving her sweets

Linda finally realised that most men are idiots after learning from Dave and Max's actions.

Denise got a promotion and is now in charge of the cleaners and it means she can spend more time with Britney, Joe, Taylor, Christina and Sambuca.

Max and Zoe moved in together and lived happily ever after with baby Mia.


End file.
